Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God
Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God, by PrincessAmerica, is widely regarded as the best FanFiction ever written. It's an intimate love story combining the characters you know and love with the greatest character to ever be created: Sara, the girl chosen by God to save the world. Bwburke94 highly regrets giving this piece of junk a TV Tropes page. Summary Sara was a normel girl until she went to nentendo world to save. My first story ples review. Barek Obema and teh libruls on Fanfection.net delated thes 4 sum resan. "Hi my name is Sara (not Palin unfortanetly) and im a 13 yearold girl who loves America and God and the Constantution so i librul soshalist who likes barrack obama than LEAVE NAO and go back too getting wefare for noting and trying to turn every1 into gay athists also I lik video games like supper smash bras and otters even thou im a gril (my mom sad id turn a les if I play video game but I put pics of jaykob from twilit and juston beber in my room so idont)." The Original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/647449?view_full_work=true With Humorous Commentary: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10005804/1/Incinerating-SSB-Mission-from-God Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!! Shortly after E3 2013, the long-awaited sequel was released. Unfortunately, it was cancelled to the devastation of everyone ever. https://archiveofourown.org/works/839523 Subpar Smush Broas Mishan Forum God 2: The REEL Sekwel! LAUREN U R DUM And then a new sequel was started on August 29, 2014. This sequel effectively states that the previous sequel didn't happen and is no longer canon. It can be found here. The story dealt with Satin capturing God and Jesus, forcing Sara to return to Nintendo World to save them. However, Sara soon becomes sidetracked when she's thrown into detention and has to deal with the advances of Lucina and Lauren (whom she now hates, if you can't tell from the title). Oh, and Chrom, the father of Marth and Lucina, drives a pick-up truck and has a gun. Sara also has to deal with acceptance, both of the people she hates and her own uality. It finally ended on October 12, 2014... in the most anticlimactic and abrupt manner possible. Stupor Smesh Bras Mishen From doG 3: Teh Ultamint War Agenst Librul Evul. LAUREN UR STIL DUM! IM NOTA LESBAN! The third (and finally possible, but evidently no one's read it yet) installment of the series. The original plan for the sequel was for a reformed Sara to angst about what a terrible person she'd once been, but the author decided that that would be boring. Yeah, this is an admitted troll fic. See the trivia for more. It can be found here. A summary would be provided, but no one's read it yet. Fans *SmashingBros *PaleTunaPls *Kidmf935 *Yoshi2010 *Everi1 accept librul soshalists GameFaqs User Reviews SmashingBros: A beautiful story. I laughed, I cried, and thoroughly enjoyed it right up to the end. Everyone should experience the joy I felt from this. 10/10 PT_Piranha: Had trouble masturbating to it. 5/10 kidmf935: ti wsa prefektnio, I dried evrytim. thos stupd librals dnot' now wats comin ot hetm. 01/10 Arne83: '''I am offended by its very existence. '''Tenouttaten. Yoshi2010: ''' Su bandits HUD. I luvit, '''10/101 Mikokiri: Once enough people read it and upload their voices reading it to YouTube, someone can edit the voices into one video so the world will knwo the beauty that is this Fanfic. 9.999999/10 Characters Note: This is an incomplete list that will be completed at a later date (and most likely put on its own page, much like the RidleyFAQs characters). For the time being, it's unorganized, but it will eventually be organized in the same way as the aforementioned fanfic's characters- importance, followed by first appearance * Sara * Lauren * Becky * Sara's Mother * Sara's Father * Tiffany * God * Mr. Jonson * Jake * Barack Obama * Link * Master Hand * * Jesus * Cloud Strife * Shulk * Lucina * Chrom- The father of Marth and Lucina; drives a pick-up truck and has a gun. * Male Robin * Female Robin * Marth- Lucina's brother * Ridley- Taylor Swift's bodyguard * Captain Falcon- The villain of Fire Emblem * * Toon Link * Link * Zelda *Palutena *Pit *Maryo *Luigi Trivia *The author outed herself as, well, nothing like Sara in something written against GamerGate. She said that she was a bit nervous that a third installment in her "magnum opus" (our words, not hers) may not be the same since the truth came out, but that doesn't seem to have stopped her. **The author's real name is not Sara. It's out there online if you want to look, but won't be listed here to avoid doxxing concerns. *The author has also written an Attack on Titan fanfiction. Have fun. Category:Terminology Category:FanFiction